Oh, How the Times Have Changed
by blazingalex
Summary: A couple, their son, and their friend live together in an apartment. Moved from Humilau City after a tragic accident that left their other friend dead, they have lived in Lacunosa Town for three years to start a new life. Rated M for sexual themes, violence, and coarse language. Pop-culture is, and will be referenced from the real world. Enjoy.
1. Oh, How the Times Have Changed

**Hello, blazingalex here. I am currently on break from Cyndaquil's Journey and decided to type this baby up. Hope you like it!**

**WARNING: Sexual themes may occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I stood at the register; a smug look was on my face.<p>

_Five more minutes before I'm off of work,_ I thought to myself. _Then I can go back to my apartment._ I liked my job. The pay was great, and it was enough to financially support my family and leave a bunch leftover for leisure and fun.

I stood at 6'0", had short, red hair, blue-grayish eyes, and freckles. I wore my work uniform, a light blue T-shirt and khakis. Underneath the shirt, I wore a dogtag that my dad wore when he was in the military.

I looked at my watch.

_Only two more minutes, then we can finally close._ I looked back up and noticed there was a customer laying her items onto the conveyor belt. I pressed a button and the items began moving my way.

"Good evening," I said with a gleeful tone. "Did you find everything okay?" I began to scan her items and place them into the cart next to me.

"Oh, yes," she said. "I just wished I knew where my daughter was. We named her Taylor, but had to give her away." I looked up at the Raichu.

"Taylor?" I asked her.

"Yes, that's her name." My mind began to think back.

_Taylor, _my mind said. _Why?_ I was snapped out of my thoughts when I tried to reach for a missing item.

"Oh, um y-your total is $12.41," I said. She paid with a debit card and I handed her the receipt. "Come again!" I called out. I slouched into my seat behind me.

"Okay, Alex," my manager said, walking up to me. "You can go home now."

"Thank you, Sue," I said. "Goodnight." I clocked out and left the store. As I walked through the empty parking lot towards my car, my mind began to think back onto Taylor again.

_No,_ I thought to myself. _I can't let myself do this._ I unlocked the car door and got in.

* * *

><p>On the drive home, I stopped at a drive-thru and grabbed a few burgers and fries. I was being tested by the food. The aroma started driving me insane, but I controlled myself. At least, until I pulled into the parking lot of my apartment complex. My hand shot straight into the bag and pulled out my burger.<p>

"No," I said aloud. "I must get inside first." I grabbed the bag and got out of my car. I made my way towards my complex, putting my keys into the lock, and entering the building where I would climb two sets of stairs until I made it to my actual apartment.

"Home, sweet home," I said. I opened the door and walked in.

"Honey, I'm home!" I shouted. I placed the bag onto a table. "I brought some burgers!" Just then, a Lucario appeared from the bathroom. She stood at 5'10", had fire-red eyes, reading glasses that sat upon her muzzle, a tank-top, basketball shorts, and C-cup breasts that stuck out.

"Hold on, Alex," she said. There was a bit of power in her voice. "I'm giving CJ a bath."

"How is CJ anyways?" I asked.

"He's starting to learn some more words now." I walked towards the bathroom door and poked my head in.

"Daddy!" CJ shouted with joy. CJ was a three-year-old Riolu. He was born on June 17th, 2014. CJ was my son.

"Hey there, kiddo!" I said. "Enjoying your bath?" He threw some bubbles into the air. I turned back to my wife.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked her. I led her into the living room, which was, like, ten steps away.

"What's up?" She asked in an upbeat way.

"I met Taylor's mom today at work," I told her bluntly. "At least, I think it was her mom."

"Her mother is still alive?" She asked, surprised. "Did you tell her?"

"I couldn't. Not then, at least."

"Alex, it's been three years ever since the, uh, you know, incident."

"I know. Do you think we should tell her?"

"Maybe, I don't know." Just then, the front door opened again.

"Alex, did you get any burgers for me?" The voice was another female.

"Yes, Hanna, I got you two burgers," I shouted. I turned around to face the Gardevoir. She was also 5'10", had green hair that swept over one eye, fire-red eyes, a tank-top, jeans that have been chopped, and a slightly bigger bust than the Lucario.

"Thanks, Alex," she said, opening up the wrapper for a cheeseburger. "What's up, Chloe?"

"Nothing much," Chloe answered. "Well, I got to get back to CJ; he's probably getting bored in there." She got up and walked into the bathroom again, where the water sloshed around and dripped loudly. I got off the couch and went into the tiny kitchen to get my burger.

"So how was work today?" Hanna asked me, taking a bite into her cheeseburger.

"Same shit, different day," I replied.

"Ah, the good ole S.S.D.D."

"I met Taylor's mom today." Hanna stopped chewing and but her burger onto her lap.

"Did you tell her?" She asked me.

"I couldn't bring myself up to it. Not on the spot." Hanna began to stare off into the distance.

"Mommy?" I heard from the bathroom. "Can I stay up late with you guys?"

"Are you sure you can do it?" Chloe asked him. "It takes a lot of strength to stay up late."

"I can do it!" CJ demanded.

"Okay, but if we get too loud, you let us know." The little Riolu ran out of the bathroom wearing pajamas with a rocket ship on the shirt.

"Daddy, guess what?" He asked me.

"What is it, little guy?" I said, rubbing his head.

"I can stay up late with you, Mommy, Miss Hanna, and her friend."

"Oh, you don't have to call me 'Miss Hanna'," Hanna told him. "I'm just Hanna."

"Oh, then should I call your friend 'Jessie', then?"

"It saves your breath." Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Oh!" Hanna exclaimed. "That must be her!" She quickly jumped off the couch and bolted to the door.

"Hanna seems to love her friend," CJ said innocently.

"Yes, she does," I answered. The truth is that Hanna and Jessie are engaged to each other.

"Hey there, CJ!" Jessie said as she walked in. Jessie was a Floatzel who had short, sandy blonde hair, a diamond stud in each ear, a Def Liepard shirt (which was probably Hanna's), cargo shorts, and sneakers.

"Hi, Jessie!" My son greeted with enthusiasm. "Guess what? I'm staying up late with you guys!"

"That's great, dude!" Jessie walked over and threw herself onto the couch, Hanna following her. Chloe came over next to me and cuddled up, while CJ sat down onto the floor in front of us.

"So, what are we watching?" I asked.

"How about M*A*S*H?" Chloe suggested.

"You mean that TV show set in Hoenn about those Army doctors?" Jessie asked. "I absolutely LOVE that show. Almost as much as I love Hanna."

"Well, let's get our snacks, drinks, and the DVD," Hanna ordered. "Which season are we watching?"

"Let's start on the first season."

"Binge watching it is!" Hanna grabbed the box for season one and placed it into the DVD player. I grabbed the bag and gave Chloe and CJ their burgers and fries like they wanted. Jessie grabbed a blanket and threw it over herself and her fiancé. Chloe just snuggled up to me for warmth. Even though it was July, the nights got pretty cold here in Lacunosa Town.

We started on the "Pilot Episode." About five minutes in, I was craving a drink.

_But I must wait until CJ goes to bed,_ I thought to myself.

"You don't have to wait, you know," a female voice said behind me. It sounded very familiar. I turned around to face a Froslass. "If you drink now, he will be able to see what you do after dark."

"Do you think it's really a good idea, though?" I asked her.

"Alex, who are you talking to?" Jessie asked me.

"Oh, just Chyanne," I replied.

"Who?"

"Chyanne," Hanna told her. "She's Alex's guardian."

"What does she guard him from?"

"Ghost types." Jessie turned around to face my guardian. She was in shock.

"Where did you-?"

"I have been here this whole time. And you picked a nice one to marry, as well." Chyanne stepped closer to the couch. She draped her arms around the Floatzel. "She can do things you will NOT believe."

"Mommy, who's that?" An innocent voice asked. We turned around to look at CJ.

"That is Chyanne," Chloe responded. "She protects Daddy from bad Ghost types. Back when me and Daddy were in college, he had a problem with the Ghost types, and now, he has someone to protect him from them."

"That's right. I can always protect you, also."

"That's so cool." He turned back to the TV. "Oh, wait." He turned back to us. "Why is Hanna marrying a girl?" We were a bit stunned by that question. I decided to let Hanna answer that one.

"Well, it's because I like Jessie here a lot," Hanna answered. "And when two Pokemon, or humans, or both, like each other very much, they get married and spend the rest of their lives with them."

"Mommy, I want to be like Hanna when I grow up. I want to marry a girl."

"Let's just hope you actually go down that path," I muttered under my breath. An alarming chill was sent down my spine causing me to shudder loudly. I looked back over at Chyanne, who was pulling out cups and Vodka.

"Who wants a shot?" Everyone raised their hands and paws, including my son.

"No, not you," Chloe said to him.

"But why not?" He asked, sticking out his lower lip.

"You're under-age. We could get in trouble. Plus, if you drink young, your brain will be messed up. Do you want that?" CJ quickly shook his head and went back to watching M*A*S*H. Chyanne poured the shots and we each grabbed our cups.

"What shall we toast to?" Jessie asked.

"How about…a long and wonderful life?" I suggested.

"To life!" We all shouted, and then downed our shot.

"Ahh!" I gasped, shaking my head to the taste of alcohol.

* * *

><p>As the night went on, we became drunker and drunker in front of my wide-awake son. Finally, after the fifth shot, something happened that no adult could explain to a three-year-old.<p>

"Oh, shit, it burns!" Hanna shouted after she drank her shot.

"D-don't worry, I'll save y-you," Jessie slurred. She leaned in close to Hanna and kissed her. Tongue and all. The two lesbians made out in front of a child. Chyanne looked like she was getting hot from just watching. Suddenly, the Froslass grabbed the couple and dragged them into Hanna's room, where moans and groans could be heard.

"Alright, bud, time for bed," I said.

"Do I have to?" He asked.

"Uh, dude, it's 1:15 in the morning. You should've been in bed five hours ago." I stood up and yawned. I was tired myself. "Come on, I'll tuck you in."

"No, Alex, I'll do it," Chloe told me. "Last time you did it, you nearly suffocated him."

"Yeah, you're right. CJ, go with Mommy and I'll see you tomorrow." I gave him a kiss on his forehead as he followed his mom into his bedroom. I stumbled into my own room, got under the covers, and waited for the Lucario to get back.

After about a minute (it felt longer, due to the alcohol in my system), she came in and climbed onto the mattress.

"Tonight is a night we won't remember in the morning," she said.

"Pretty much, yeah," I told her, wrapping her in my arms and falling asleep.

And to think, if I wasn't accepted by that school, I would've never met any of my friends.

* * *

><p><strong>To answer any questions, yes, this is branched off of The Pokemon University IV, alternate ending 2. What do you guys think, more of this? Let me know. blazingalex, out!<strong>


	2. A Legal Hit

**Hello, blazingalex here. You guys wanted this.**

**WARNING: Sexual themes may occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I woke up early the next day. The sky was still dark and everyone was still sleeping. I quietly got out of bed, got dressed, and silently crept out into the kitchen.<p>

I opened the fridge and pulled out a bagel for myself. I plopped it into the toaster and cooked it.

"So, you like being a parent?" A voice asked behind me.

"Chy, stop sneaking up behind me," I said, turning around. It wasn't Chyanne. It was Bella. "HOLY FUCK!" I jumped.

"Surprise!"

"What are you doing here?" I asked her. The mother Gardevoir stepped closer.

"I came to see my soon-to-be daughter-in-law."

"Really?"

"Well, that, and the Nicholson's wanted to see their grandchild." My bagel popped up.

"They couldn't have waited until later today?"

"Nope!"

"Well, they are going to-"

"Daddy?" I turned to face a tired Riolu. "Who's that?"

"This is Hanna's mom," I told him.

"Hiya, CJ," Bella said to him. "It's been a while since I've seen you. You were tiny."

"When did you see me?" CJ asked.

"I saw you on the day you were born." I grabbed my breakfast and the Nutella, and I began spreading the chocolate onto the bagel.

"You must be old, then," CJ told her.

"Not as old as you think," Bella replied. There was a knock at the door.

"I got it," I said. I opened the door and there stood two Lucarios. "Oh, hey guys."

"Grandma! Grandpa!" I backed away so CJ could run up and hug his grandparents.

"Hey, there CJ!" Olivia said, picking the Riolu up.

"How ya doing, Champ?" Harvey asked. I walked up to them.

"What are you guys doing here so early?" I asked them.

"We have a court order to take custody of CJ," Olivia told me.

"What?"

"Here's the order form." She handed me a folded piece of paper with an official stamp on it.

_I guess this is it,_ I thought to myself. _I'm losing my firstborn to Chloe's parents._ Before I could unfold the paper, Hanna and Jessie came out of their room.

"What's wrong, Alex?" Hanna yawned.

"Olivia and Harvey here are taking CJ away," I told her.

"WHAT?!" Jessie screamed. "They can't do that! You didn't do anything wrong!"

"That's not what the judge sees," Olivia told the Floatzel. "Now, CJ, go get your stuff. We need to leave."

"But I don't want to go," CJ whined. "I want to stay here with Mommy and Daddy and Hanna and Jessie and Chyanne."

"Who's Chyanne?" Harvey asked. "Another one of Hanna's girlfriends?"

"You could say that." Everyone looked back over at Hanna's room and saw a Froslass. "My original purpose is to protect Alex, his family, and friends from Ghost types."

"HA! There's no such thing as a Ghost type."

"Oh, really?" Chyanne just stood there. I looked back at Harvey and Olivia, their jaws on the floor. I turned back to Chyanne, who put her finger up to her skull to make a _Shh_ gesture.

"Wh-where did she go?" Olivia asked. I watched as Chyanne walked lazily behind Harvey. I had to contain a laugh. While everyone frantically searched the room for the Froslass, Chyanne grabbed onto the waist of Harvey's pants and pulled down.

"Ah!" He screamed as he automatically reached down to pull his pants up. Everyone but Olivia and Harvey was laughing. I heard a door open up behind me.

"Mom? Dad?" Chloe asked from behind me. "What are you two doing here?"

"They're taking our son away from us," I told her.

"WHAT?!"

"That was my reaction," Jessie pointed out.

"Why are you doing that?" Chloe asked.

"Because we can't let CJ grow up in an immature environment," Olivia told her daughter.

"So you're going to raise him to be a total bore?"

"Sophisticated, elegant, adequate, and yes, a 'bore'," Harvey said.

"It took us three years, but we got the order," Olivia stated.

"We don't care!" I shouted. "But we aren't giving up our child without a fight!"

"Don't make us get the judge down here," Harvey threatened.

"You don't have the guts!"

"Try me!"

"Chloe, we're taking you home now," Olivia told my wife.

"No," she responded firmly. Her parents were shocked.

"Did you say the 'N' word to me?"

"Did I fucking stutter?"

"Young lady, you will not swear at your mother," Harvey said.

"Fuck you, Dad! You guys are fucking assholes!"

_Shit's about to go down,_ a voice said in my head.

_No shit,_ I thought back. _I feel like Harvey is going to use force soon_. Sure enough, Harvey shot his arm up and grabbed Chloe by her ear.

"OW! OW! OW!" Chloe howled in pain. As she was being dragged, she charged up an Aura Sphere and fired it at her dad. Harvey flew back into the wall, creating a large hole through the drywall.

"Oh, this means war!" He shouted as he stood up. He charged up his own Aura Sphere, targeting his own daughter. I jumped in front of my wife, protecting her from her father's attack. Boy, did it hurt. It felt like I got hit by a Ford Focus head-on. I flew back, hitting Chloe with my own body.

"Stop it! Please!" A high-pitched voice pleaded. I sat up slowly and saw CJ and Jessie standing in the middle of the room.

"All of you are acting like douche bags!" Jessie shouted at us. She turned to the parents. "Harvey and Olivia," she began. "You two need to realize that CJ here is growing up in a great environment, along with great parents and friends. You guys are messing up that atmosphere. Be lucky that Hanna or Bella, or even Chyanne, had to step in." She turned to me and Chloe. "You two need to settle your differences with her parents. You fight like maniacs! Just talk it out! Damn!"

"Plus, I don't like it when you fight," CJ piped in. "It makes me sad."

"Holy shit," I said. "I never thought of that before."

"Which is why we're taking him away," Olivia told me.

"Hey, fuck you! You started this!"

"ALEX!" I turned to Hanna.

"WHAT?!" She stood there, frozen and silent. I turned back to Chloe's parents. "Leave, now." I growled.

"This is not over!" Harvey shouted as he walked towards the door. As they left, Bella closed the door behind them.

"Tha-"

"Don't," I stopped her. I went back to my bagel and picked it up. "Great, now my bagel is cold."

"Thank you, CJ," Chloe said to him.

"You're welcome," he smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, God, I'm so not staying up late anymore. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. Will Harvey and Olivia obtain custody of CJ? Will Chloe fight for her son? When will Jessie and Hanna get married? Find out next time. blazingalex, out!<strong>


	3. The Park

**Hello, blazingalex here. *Insert complaint here***

**WARNING: Sexual themes may occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>At around 10:30, Chloe and I decided to take CJ to the park, while Jessie and Hanna did Arceus knows what.<p>

When we got to the park, it was oddly quiet. There was only one other family there.

"Push me, Daddy!" CJ shouted as he ran over to the swings.

"All right, grab on," I said, chasing after him. he jumped onto a swing and held on tightly to the chains. I walked up behind him and gave him a nice push. Chloe sat down onto a bench and watched us.

"Higher! Higher!" CJ laughed. I put some more power into my pushes, sending him into the sky. As he rose higher, I was starting to get scared.

"Okay, CJ," I said worriedly. "T-time to come down." I eased up on the pushing until I was able to grab the swing to stop it.

"I'm gonna go on the slide!" The young Riolu shouted.

"Okay, have fun," I called. I made my way towards Chloe and sat down next to her.

"He seems to be having fun," she said to me.

"Weren't you like this when you were little?" I asked her.

"Pshh! When I was a Riolu, I spent my days either with Hanna or inside reading."

"So you were almost raised to be a total bore if it weren't for Hanna?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Excuse me, sir?" A voice said. I looked over and saw a Raichu walking towards us. The same one from yesterday.

"Yes?"

"Yesterday you seemed saddened when I mentioned Taylor. Did you know her?"

_Oh, crap_, I thought.

"Y-yes, we did," Chloe answered for me. "Until she was killed." I swear, the entire park went quiet.

"Oh," the Raichu whispered. She slumped down onto the bench with us. "How-how did she die?"

"Sh-she, um, she, uh," I had to think of a good way to say it. "Taylor died…p-protecting her girlfriend."

"Oh, Arceus."

"She died three years ago," I told her.

"What did you do with her?"

"WE buried her in Humilau City's cemetery."

"What about her killer? Is he in jail? Is her still on the run?"

"He's in an urn. He was cremated after I shot him."

"Who was he?"

"A douche bag Blaziken by the name of Michael Lebowski," Chloe answered. "We called him Mike."

"I-I think I met him. Was he short?"

"Yeah, that was him." We watched CJ play on the playground equipment.

"Anyways, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"This is where I left Taylor," she replied hesitantly. "Her father left me and I couldn't raise her myself." She leaned back in her seat. "But, she did save someone."

"Actually, she saved three people," Chloe pointed out. "One was a total stranger who had collapsed, one was Alex here," she gestured to me, "and one was her girlfriend, Hanna."

"Figures," the Raichu muttered. "Her father was a doctor. When he left me, he changed his name and moved." I saw Chloe's ears perk up. "Did you know him?"

"Sort of," Chloe said. "He saved Alex's life a few years ago."

"At least her father gave her something." The mother stood up. "Well, I gotta go. Bye, now."

"Bye," we waved at her.

"Well, we should get home," Chloe told me.

"Okay," I replied, standing up and stretching. "CJ! We gotta go!" I shouted. No answer. "CJ! Let's go!" Still nothing. I was beginning to get worried. "CJ?" I began panicking. "CJ!" Chloe helped me search the park.

After a while, Chloe shouted, "Over here!" I ran over to her.

"What is it?" I asked worriedly. She looked up into a tree, where CJ sat, scared. "Dude, how did you get up there?"

"Daddy, get me down!" CJ bawled.

"Just let go! I'll catch you!" He hesitated for a second, then began dangling himself off of the limb. He let go and fell right into my arms. I wiped away his tears. "You okay?"

"Y-y-yes," he sniffled.

"Who-how did you get up there?" Chloe asked. CJ pointed over to a shiny Snivy. The Snivy sat between a shiny, female Serperior and a male Venusaur. They looked oddly familiar.

"Come on, we gotta go home," I said. We walked out of the park and back to our complex, CJ in my arms the entire trip.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. Was that really Sasha? What is Taylor's mom's name? Find out next time. blazingalex, out!<strong>


	4. The New Guy

**Hello, blazingalex here. Hey, did you guys here about that one thing at that one place on the news? No? Oh, well.**

**ATTENTION: New character! Created by Wildlian**

**WARNING: Sexual themes may occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>When we got back home, the apartment was empty. Not like "oh, there's no one home" empty, EMPTY empty. All of the furniture was gone, our clothes, TV's, consoles, computers, pictures, everything.<p>

"We've been robbed!" Chloe shouted.

"Daddy, where's our stuff?" CJ asked.

"I don't know, but I'm calling the police now," I told him, pulling out my cell phone. But before I could dial 9-1-1, Hanna and Jessie came out of their room holding a bed frame.

"Oh, hey guys," Jessie said nervously. "Didn't expect you home so early."

"What's going on here?" Chloe asked.

"Let us get this outside first, then we'll explain," Hanna told her friend. The couple struggled with the frame as they carried it out the door. We followed them to a moving truck parked around back. I helped them lift it into the back of the truck and close the door.

"Alright. What the fuck is going on?" Chloe asked again.

"Well, you see," Hanna began. "Jessie and I purchased a house, a big one, for all of us to live in. This house has lots of room both inside and out for little CJ here. Plus, five bedrooms and four bathrooms. So, what do you say? Want to come?" CJ became excited and turned to me.

"Please, Daddy?" He pleaded. "Can we go? Can we go? Can we go?"

"Okay, fine," I answered. "But only because all of our stuff is already packed up."

"Will Chyanne be there, too?"

"Chyanne goes wherever Daddy goes." I turned to look at my guardian. She leaned up against the truck like a farm girl. "I always follow him."

"Wow, like a spy?"

"Something like that, yes."

"Wow."

"And it gets really annoying when she sneaks up on Daddy," I stated.

"I'm allowed to have my own fun," Chyanne defended.

_Yeah, and sooner or later I'm gonna have a heart attack,_ I thought to myself. I started to shiver uncontrollably.

"Anyways, yeah, get in your car and follow us to the new house," Jessie ordered.

Chloe strapped CJ into his car seat and we took off, staying behind Hanna's pick-up and the moving van. The house wasn't very far, only a few miles from the complex.

When we got there, we were amazed. The house was HUGE. Four stories tall, hedges that reached up about ten feet circled the yard, and a couple balcony porches. I was surprised that there weren't any butlers around.

We pulled into the driveway, which was about the size of an NBA basketball court. Hanna opened up the garage door and pulled in, I followed her and parked next to her truck. The moving van stayed on the driveway, waiting to be unloaded. We walked up to the back of the truck and opened it up, revealing nothing but empty space.

"Wh-where's all of our stuff?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, that was me," Chyanne said from the driver's seat of the vehicle. She got out and floated over towards us. "Once we arrived, I got a few of my own friends to unload and unpack for you guys."

"Wow, uh, th-thanks, I guess." Chloe had no idea what to say. I closed the back and Chyanne climbed back in and drove off. The five of us stood in the driveway, admiring the building.

"So, how were you able to afford this?" I asked Hanna.

"It was actually pretty cheap," she answered. "We just need to clean it a little bit." All of us began walking towards the front door. CJ ran up there first and pushed the door open, revealing an amazing foyer.

"Wow!" CJ gasped in awe. "It's so big!"

"I know it is," Jessie told him. "That's why we got the house." I started to wander around the house, checking all of the rooms and such. I was too busy looking in the rooms, I missed a very important feature.

"Alex, there's a fucking elevator in this house!"

"WHAT?!" I ran over to Chloe, who was standing in front of a glass case with a cable on top that ran upstairs. "Holy shit! Awesome!" I pressed a button and the doors slid open, letting me enter the compartment. There were five buttons, one for each floor and the basement. I pressed the button for the basement and the doors closed. The shaft then began to slowly make its decent. Once I reached the bottom, I stepped out and looked around. Holy shit. There was a 106" TV with surround sound, a mini bar with fridge, a large, leather couch, a large bathroom, and a dead body.

"OH, ARCEUS! WHAT THE FUCK?!" I shouted. It looked somewhat fresh. I heard the elevator come down and footsteps enter the basement.

"Wow, they didn't tell us about the basement," I heard Hanna say.

"That's because of this," I said, calling them over. They walked over and nearly screamed. We were looking down at a dead human. He looked a little over 50 at best.

"That's it, I'm going to a bar." I walked into the elevator and went up.

* * *

><p>I drove down the street and pulled into a parking lot. I got out, locked the doors, and walked into a small bar that I have been going to for the past three years. Back when I was in the apartments, it was a bit of a drive. But now, I can pretty much walk down the street and make it here in thirty minutes.<p>

I sat down at the bar area and ordered a beer to start off my night. I know it's, like, four in the afternoon, but I just encountered a dead body in my new man cave. I needed this. As I drank, I noticed a male Jolteon sitting in a booth by himself. He looked lonely. I picked up my drink and made my way over to him.

"Hey," I greeted. "I'm Alex."

"Oh, hey, I'm Vincent," he responded. He sounded a bit depressed.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Well, no, not really."

"Well, come on. Spit it out." He took a drink from his mug.

"I'm twenty-two, and I've never had a girlfriend before." I stared at him, wondering if he was legit. "Can you stop?"

"Sorry, I had to make sure you were telling the truth."

"You can do that?"

"Well, after living with a Gardevoir for a few years, you learn a lot."

"And I'm…"

"Legit, yes. I can help you with that."

"Reading poker faces?"

"No, getting a girl. I can help you."

"Really? Y-you will?"

"Yeah, sure. But you got to buy me a round."

"Deal." We shook on it, and took a long drink from our own mugs.

"Now, what you got to do is find a girl who YOU think is the right one for you."

"O-okay, yeah," Vincent said. He sounded scared.

"Alright, so, there is a girl over there," I pointed to a human sitting on a barstool, "who looks like she could use a man. Now, go over there, introduce yourself, and start a conversation." He swallowed loudly. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. I-it's just that, um, I never really look at human girls. No offense," he added.

"Okay, fine. Um…" I began scanning the bar. I spotted a Zangoose sitting with her friends. "Over there." I pointed her out to Vincent. He shakily stood up and began walking over to her. But before he even made it a fourth of the way, a Seviper came over to the Zangoose.

"You stole my man!" The Seviper yelled.

"YOUR man?! Uh-uh, no, he was mine first," the Zangoose retaliated.

"You're full of shit, you know that?"

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"I ain't calling you a truther!" The two Pokemon began brawling. Vincent made his way back to his seat.

"I think that one's a no," he stated, taking another drink. Just then, he looked to his right and spat out his drink onto me.

"DUDE!" I shouted. He was too busy staring at something that he didn't hear me. I turned to look at what he was looking, and my jaw nearly dropped. A Sylveon sat by herself, watching the fight, cheering the Zangoose on.

"She's perfect," Vincent drooled.

"Then go talk to her," I told him.

"Oh, Arceus, I can't. What will I say?"

"I don't fucking know! Something!" He sat there, stammering at himself and twiddling his thumbs. "Fuck it. Fine, I'll get her to come over here." I got out of my seat and made my way to the Sylveon.

"Hello," I said to her. "I'm Alex."

"Oh, hey," she responded. "I'm Sydney. Nice to meet-wait. Your voice sounds familiar. Do I know you?"

"Doubt it."

"Are you on YouTube?"

"Y-yes, I am."

"Aren't you a friend of, uh, what was his name, Delirious?"

"Yes."

"Wait a minute. I know you. You're PreyMan9000, aren't you?" I was hesitant to answer.

"I am."

"I love your antics! I want to be with you!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm married and I have a kid. But my friend over there," I pointed over to Vincent, "will be joining me in future videos. Oh, and, he's single." I saw Vincent shyly wave at us.

"Ooh, a shy one," Sydney said lustfully. "What's his name?"

"Vincent," I told her. "Just be careful with him, okay? I'm going to need him in the future." The Sylveon stood up and walked up to Vincent, a swing in her hips. I took her seat and watched as the two bitter female rivals finished up their fight. It looked like the Zangoose had won, but just barely. I looked back over to the new couple and saw Vincent sit uncomfortably in his seat as Sydney sat next to him, the Jolteon's arm draped over her.

As the night went on, Vincent looked like he was growing more comfortable around his new mate. He was still shy and afraid, but at least he wasn't gagging. I sat on the other side of the table, pouring the shots for the three of us. Sydney wasn't afraid of anything. I learned that after she chugged a whole mug of beer in one go.

_I guess this is the one Vincent wants,_ I thought to myself. I pulled out my phone to check the time. 11:45 p.m.

"Oh, shit!" I shouted. I gotta go!" I jumped up and bolted for the door, but was stopped by someone.

"Alex," I heard Vincent call for me. "You can't drive. You have to stay the night here."

"Don't worry, I'll just call Chyanne to pick me up." I pulled out my phone again. "Wait, she doesn't have a phone."

"It's okay, I can sense when I'm needed." I turned around to face the Froslass. "Who are they?"

"Vincent and Sydney. A new couple I created."

"Is that your wife?" Sydney asked.

"No, this is my guardian," I replied.

"Come on, Chloe needs you," Chyanne told me.

"Oh, hold on, guys!" Vincent shouted. He ran over to us. Well, mostly me. He tried to avoid Chyanne as best as he could. "Can I stay with you guys? My mom is kicking me out an I got nowhere else to go."

"That depends, do you have a job?" I asked him.

"Yes."

"Then, there's your answer."

"Can I come with?" Sydney asked.

"Sure, why not? But you and Vincent will have to share a room."

"YAY!"

"Yeah," Vincent said. I could easily tell he would be very uncomfortable with the sleeping arrangements. I handed Chyanne my keys and we walked out into the warm night towards my Grand Prix. We got in, me in shotgun, Chyanne driving, and the new couple in the back.

When we got back, we were greeted by a very disappointed Lucario.

"About time you got back," she scolded. "And who are these guys?"

"These are our new housemates," Chyanne answered. "They will be taking the spare bedroom on the top floor."

"Look at this place, Vinnie," Sydney said to her boyfriend.

"It's…huge," he replied, his voice cracking.

"When you get up there, you will notice all of your belongings unpacked and put away for you," Chyanne told them. I don't think they were listening.

"They have an elevator!" I heard Sydney shout.

"Can you be quiet, please?" Jessie asked from the kitchen. "CJ's trying to sleep."

"Who's CJ?" Vincent asked.

"CJ is my son," I told him. "Carried by Chloe here for about five months, he was born on June 17th, 2014."

"And he's downright cute," Hanna said from behind them. "Hi, I'm Hanna." The three of them exchanged handshakes and names. "Just take the elevator to the top, your room will be on the left side. Have a good night." Hanna walked into the kitchen to join her fiancé.

"Well, time for bed," I yawned. "Sleep tight." I stepped into the elevator, Chloe joining me, and we went up to the third floor.

We entered our room, changed, and climbed into bed.

"Those two better help pay the bills," Chloe said.

"Don't worry, they will," I reassured her. I rolled over and wrapped her in my arms, cradling her until we fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the longest chapter I have ever written. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. Also, read Wildlian's stories. He created Vincent, so the least I could do is send you his way. When is Hanna's wedding? Will Vincent be able to stand the presence of all the girls in the house? Whose body was that in the basement? Find out next time. blazingalex, out!<strong>


	5. Who's House?

**Hello, blazingalex here. I feel like this story has just turned into a collaboration with Wildlian. He's been sharing ideas with me. So, I need to give him credit, just like I said.**

**WARNING: Sexual themes may occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy.**

**CONTAINS LEMONS!**

* * *

><p>I awoke the next morning in a strange room. I looked around. All of my stuff sat on shelves and dressers, but it wasn't my room. I slowly got out of bed and exited the unfamiliar room.<p>

As I walked down the hall, I saw a couple of Gengars running in circles, chasing each other. I then started to hear music.

_Is that Dr. Dre?_ I asked myself.

_Yep,_ a voice said back. _It's "Still D.R.E"_

"I'm still in the house, aren't I Hanna?" I asked aloud.

"No, we kidnapped you and brought you back to our old dorm," she answered sarcastically. I climbed down the stairs (did I mention there were stairs?) and made it to the second floor. This floor had the biggest lounge room I have ever seen in my life. CJ was on the pool table, rolling the balls into the pockets. I walked down another set of stairs and made it to the foyer. There was a large box sitting at the base of the front door.

"Can you get that for me, please?" I turned around to face the Sylveon. She was holding onto her laptop bag and a suitcase.

"Sure," I replied. I picked up the box and staggered my way towards the elevator. "Holy shit. What's in here?"

"Oh, you know. Photos, candles, shampoo, a few gold bricks for decoration."

"What?"

"Nothing." Just then, the front door opened.

"Hey, I got the dolly," Vincent said, wheeling in a black dolly. I turned to Sydney.

"You got Vincent to get a dolly for that box, yet have me attempt to carry it?" I asked her angrily. She giggled as Vincent loaded up the box. Sydney grabbed onto Vincent's shirt and dragged him, with the dolly, into the elevator. I could see the fear in his eyes. As they went up, I heard this horrible scream come from upstairs. I ran. I ran up those steps to find the source.

I traced the scream, which was now crying, to the lounge room. I busted through the doors and saw Jessie holding CJ in her arms, trying to quiet him down.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He smashed his fingers," she replied. I jogged up to them.

"Is anything broken?"

"Not that I can tell, no."

"We should tape up his fingers," I heard from behind me. I turned around to face Hanna. "Just to be safe." She held up surgical tape and gauze. She came over and taped up CJ, making sure everything was in the right place.

* * *

><p>I walked out onto the balcony and leaned over the railing, enjoying the view. I looked down and saw Chloe coming up the drive with grocery bags in her arms.<p>

"O Romeo, Romeo. Wherefore art thou, Romeo?" I said jokingly. She looked up.

"Shut up and help me with these," she ordered with a smirk. I went back in and made my way to the elevator. But before I got in, I heard something upstairs.

"Uh, Sydney?" I heard Vincent say. "W-what are you doing?" There was a crash, followed by a scream, followed my moans of pleasure. I stepped into the lift, shaking my head.

I got downstairs, where Chloe was bringing in the last of the bags.

"Thanks for the help," she said to me sarcastically.

"Sorry, I was listening to Vincent's first experience."

"Oh, Arceus, how did that go?"

"He got raped."

"Poor Vinnie. Oh, well, we got groceries." I helped put away the groceries and went down into my man cave to make a new video.

I started up my Xbox and pulled out a CD case full of my games.

"Hmm," I said to myself aloud. "Which series should I start?" I browsed through the games. As I flipped through the pages, I got an invite from WILDCAT to play Dead Island 2: Tsunami. I quickly threw the CD into the tray of my 720, picked up my controller and headset, and started up the game.

As I played, Chloe came down and snuggled up next to me.

"Hey, Alex, it's been a while since we've had sex," Chloe whispered to me. I lifted my mic up.

"I know it has," I whispered back, staring into her soft, fire-red eyes. "We couldn't then, but now we have a larger house."

"Please. Please make me feel good."

_"Aw, shit. Alex's gonna git some tonight,"_ WILDCAT said.

"Fuck you, Tyler," I retorted.

_"Don't fuck me, fuck your wife, dude."_ I turned off my Xbox and put my controller down.

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

"I saw a door at the end of the hall down here. I think it's a closet. We can go in there." I got up, grabbed her paw, and ran towards the door. I opened it up and stopped dead. What we thought was a broom closet, turned out to be a FUCKING INDOOR POOL!

"Holy shit." I walked into the room. "Whoever lived here must've been rich."

"Bieber," she whispered.

"Huh?"

"Bieber. Justin Bieber. He lived here. That was his body. He overdosed."

"Justin Bieber? That shitty pop singer?" She nodded her head. "Two things: One, he had an amazing house. Two, I'm glad he's dead, otherwise we wouldn't be here." I walked up to the edge of the pool.

"Is your phone on you?" Chloe asked me.

"No, why?" I turned around, but was pushed into the water. My clothes became soaked, making them heavier and harder to swim in. So, naturally, I took them off and threw them to the side. I faced Chloe, who was also naked, jump into the pool.

"The water's so nice!" She exclaimed.

"I know," I said, wading towards her as seductively as I could. I wrapped her into my arms and kissed her deeply. As our tongues intertwined, she wrapped one of her legs around my body, pushing me into her.

"Oh, yes!" She breathed. "Oh, I need this!" The water sloshed around us as I thrusted deep into her. I brought her over to the wall and continued there. As I fucked her, I heard a faint dinging of the elevator. I stopped.

"What?"

"Someone's down here," I replied.

"Chloe? You down here?" I heard Jessie's voice ask.

"Are you sure she's down here?" Hanna asked.

"Ain't you the Psychic type here?" Sydney questioned.

"Yeah, you could've told us if they were down here or not," Vincent pointed out.

"Okay, fine! Hold on." There was a moment's silence. "In there." The door opened and there were multiple gasps from the four of them for one of two things. One could've been that there was a secret pool, and the other reason could've been catching me and Chloe having sex in the secret pool.

"Oh, fuck! I'm sorry!" Vincent shouted, covering his eyes. He tried to run away, but his girlfriend grabbed onto him and pulled him back in.

"We had a pool, and you never told us?" She asked.

"Hey, we just found out now, as well," I replied.

"Wait, where's CJ?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, Chyanne put him down for a nap," Jessie told her.

"Well, can you give us some privacy?"

"Y-yeah, sure. Let's leave these two alone." They left, leaving us in the pool.

"Should I continue?" I asked, unsure of what I should do next.

"I'm no longer feeling it anymore. Those four killed the mood." I pulled out, climbed out, and wrapped myself in a towel.

_Damn._

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. And about the Xbox 720 and Dead Island 2, it's because the year is 2017 and I'm just making them up. Will Harvey and Olivia claim CJ as their own? Can Vincent NOT get raped by Sydney again? Will Jessie and Hanna ever get married? Find out next time. blazingalex, out!<strong>


	6. Legally Illegal

**Hello, blazingalex here. Just a quick question: What are your guys' thoughts on a Pokemon University animation? Answer soon, guys.**

**WARNING: Sexual themes may occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>One week. It had been one week since they came. They thought the living conditions were shitty. They thought we were irresponsible. They thought wrong.<p>

*One week ago: Monday*

After Chloe and I got out of the pool and dried off, we snuck upstairs to get dressed, towels wrapped around us.

We made it up, got dressed in our own PreyMan shirts, and went down into the lounge room. I threw myself into the recliner and opened my laptop. Chloe pulled a pool cue off of the rack.

"Whaddya say, Alex?" She asked. "You wanna play me?"

"Yeah, sure. I got nothing better to do." I closed my laptop and grabbed a stick for myself.

"Rack 'em up!" I got all the balls into the triangle, and the game began.

"You break," I told her.

"Pussy," she muttered as she lined up her shot. Her arm pulled back.

"Ah-choo!" I sneezed. Her shot got messed up so bad, that the cue ball never reached the rest of the pile.

"Arceus fuck it!" She screamed. Just then, Vincent came in.

"Guys, it's important," he told us. We followed him down into the foyer, where everyone was standing around the front door, waiting for us.

"What's up?" I asked.

"It's Olivia," Hanna answered. "She has a judge."

"What?" I opened the door. Sure enough, there stood the lawyer.

"Olivia."

"Alex."

"Where's the judge?" Olivia stepped off to the side a little bit to give room to a shiny, female Serperior.

"Sasha?"

"That's right, fucker," she said. "I'm out of jail, I became a judge, and now, I'm going to ruin YOUR life."

"You can't do that!" Vincent screamed. We all turned around. "If you have a criminal record, you can't work for any government agency or branch. M-my law professor told me."

"I edited her application," Olivia said.

"You can get fifteen years for that."

"As long as CJ is out of this unreliable, irresponsible, and dangerous hellhole you call a house!"

"At least I CARE about him! The only thing you're worried about is finding a reason to hate me!" I yelled.

"That's not true!"

"Okay, then. Prove it."

"I-I, uh, I," she stammered. "Sasha, help me out."

'Give us the boy, Alex," she said menacingly.

"No, I won't," I said.

"Then we'll see your ass in court."

"You better pray to fucking Arceus and back the jury is on your side, because I will not let CJ go with Olivia here." I began to close the door, when I was stopped.

"You know, it's a shame," Olivia began. I'm pretty sure your mother would've wanted what's best for her grandchild. It's too bad, though. She can't see anything when her eyeballs are in a JAR ON MY DESK."

"Are you saying that-?"

"I killed her! I rammed a car into hers at an intersection she always went through."

"B-bu-but the other driver died as well."

"I took the body from the morgue and planted him there."

"Olivia," Sasha whispered. "Let's go before you reveal too much."

"Fine. Goodbye for now, Alex." They turned and walked down the drive, finally out of my face. I closed the door.

"I'm going up for a nap," I stated. I made my way towards the elevator and went up.

I walked into my room and flopped down onto my bed. A few minutes later, Chloe poked her head in.

"Alex? Are you okay?" She asked in a soothing voice.

"I'm fine," I answered firmly. I heard her come closer.

"Talk to me." I felt her paw on my shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I told you, I'm fine." Cue my stubbornness.

"Alex, you've just been traumatized. Now, are you going to talk to me or not?"

"You know I don't do feelings."

"You better fucking talk. Otherwise, all that bottled-up anger is going to kill you."

"Is that true, Mommy?" I looked up and saw my son standing in the doorway.

"Yes it can, CJ. Yes it can."

"Daddy, I don't' want you to die."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine," I told him.

"Share your feelings, like me." He turned to Chloe. "Mommy, I love you!"

"Aw, I know you do, sweetie. I love you, too," Chloe responded.

"Now you do it, Daddy."

"Okay, son," I said, getting up and holding my wife. "Chloe, I love you. You know that." She started to tear up.

"I love you, too, Alex." I leaned in and kissed her. We pulled apart after a few seconds. I turned to thank CJ, but he was no longer there.

"You ready to talk?" Chloe asked. I sighed.

"Fine. Let's get this over with." I sat down onto the bed with Chloe. "I'm in denial."

"Okay."

"I just learned the truth of what happened to my mom."

"Uh-huh."

"If I know the reason as to why, my conscience would be at ease."

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"I feel a lot better now. Thanks."

"Good. Now maybe you can bring that up in court on Thursday."

"Wait, what?" Chloe got up and left the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>*One week ago: Thursday*<p>

"Alex, you don't have to do this."

"I have to, Chloe. I have to fight for CJ." I stood in front of a mirror, fumbling with my tie. "Damn formal clothing attire."

"Let me get that." She reached around and tied my tie for me.

"Thanks."

"Now hurry up. You're going to be late." I kissed her.

"See you there." I hurriedly walked downstairs and out the door to my car. I plugged in my phone and played my music on the way to court.

* * *

><p>I arrived at the courthouse and hour early. When I got in, it was a bit crowded. The only people I could recognize were Sasha, Olivia, and Officer Jenny.<p>

"Alex! I'm surprised you came!" Olivia taunted. "Where's your family and friends?"

"They'll be here shortly to watch you be humiliated," I replied.

"Don't worry. We have an ace up our sleeves." They walked into the court room.

"So do I, girls. So do I," I said to myself. I saw a news crew come in through the front doors.

"There he is!" Someone shouted. Instantly, the entire team surrounded me.

"Set up there, there, and there," the reporter ordered. She then turned to me. "Can I have an interview?"

"Gee, do I have a choice?" I asked sarcastically.

"James, you set up yet?"

"Ready when you are, Trish." He held up four fingers and began counting down, pointing to us at one.

"I'm here with Humilau City hero Alex L-Lo-Le- how do you pronounce it?"

"You don't need my last name."

"Anyways, I'm here with Alex who is under trial as to who gets custody of his son." She turned to me. "So, do you think Olivia Nicholson should gain custody and responsibility of your three-year-old son?"

"She's not getting him. No. I won't let her."

"Can you tell me why?"

"Her and her husband has hated my family ever since my father and Harvey met. There's been some bad blood."

"And yet, you married their daughter?"

"Hey, she's a great wife and mother. She's caring, loving, supportive, and can also make her own decisions." The courthouse started filling up. "Well, I got to go."

"Okay, thank you for your time." I turned and headed into the court room and into my seat. I watched as the jury took their seats. I recognized one of the members. An Infernape.

Once everyone was seated, Officer Jenny came up.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Sasha Greene." We all stood up. "Judge" Sasha came from a back room and took her place.

"You may all be seated," she told us. Everyone sat down. "Ahem. This case is to determine who get custody of CJ Leroux. Mrs. Nicholson, would you like to give an opening statement?"

"Gladly," Olivia said. She stood up and walked over to the jury. "Ladies, gentlemen, and Pokemon of the jury, take a look at the defendant. He couldn't even get a lawyer to be here let alone raise a kid." Her opening statement went on and on about how I couldn't raise a child. When she finished, it was my turn.

"Where's your attorney?" Sasha asked.

"Oh, um, you see-"

"Right here!" I turned around to see Vincent walking up the aisle. "Sorry I'm late, I was doing last-minute evidence gathering."

"Would you like to give an opening statement for us?"

"Nah, I'll let Mrs. Nicholson take all the glory on that one. Shall we begin?"

"Yes. Prosecution, you may begin calling up witnesses."

"Thank you, Your Honor. Prosecution calls Alex to the stand." I got up out of my seat and approached the stand, where the bailiff was standing with the Bible of Arceus. I placed my left hand on the book and held up my right.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you Arceus?" She asked.

"I do."

"You may take your seat." I sat down into the hot seat, waiting.

"Now, Alex," Olivia began. "Tell me, CJ is three, yes?"

"That is correct" I answered.

"And in those three years, has he ever gotten hurt?"

"Y-yes, he has."

"And when was his most recent injury?"

"Monday. B-but-but-"

"You heard it, he cannot keep this child safe."

"Hey, I can-"

"Prosecution rests."

"Now listen here-!"

"The witness will contain himself until the end of this case!" Sasha shouted. "Would the defendant like to cross-examine?"

"Yes, please." Vincent stood up and made his way over to me, replacing Olivia in her spot. "Now, you said CJ got hurt on Monday, right? How did you treat this wound?"

"Well, after he accidentally smashed his fingers, Hanna found some surgical tape and gauze. So we wrapped up his fingers and put some ice on it."

"And what about previous injuries?"

"Those were just small cuts that were bandaged.

"Uh-huh." He started walking around. "Do you love your son?"

"With all my heart."

"Is there any reason that Olivia would want to take him away from you?"

"Well, she-"

"Objection!" Olivia shouted.

"What's wrong, Olivia?" Vincent asked. "Don't like the truth?"

"The defense will refrain-"

"We all know Olivia got you your job!" The court room became pandemonium. Everyone was arguing, children were crying, and I was losing my temper.

"OLIVIA NICHOLSON KILLED MY MOTHER!" I finally shouted. The room was filled with gasps. "That's right. She admitted it to me."

"Uh, the, uh, jury may now, um, m-make a jurisdiction," Sasha stuttered. The jury went into a back room to discuss today's oddly short case.

* * *

><p>*Present day: Tuesday*<p>

I sat on my bed, newspaper in hand.

**CORRUPTION IN THE COURTHOUSE! **The headline read. I continued reading.

"Judge Sasha Greene and attorney Olivia Nicholson were arrested on Thursday following the case of the custody of three-year-old CJ Leroux. After the ruling, it was said that it was placed there from the start; See A2 for full story." I placed the paper onto the floor and stretched out on my hard cot.

"Up on your feet, Alex," a voice said. "Family's here." I stood up as the guard opened the cell door. "You know the rules."

"Thank you, Mitch." I walked down the hall into the cafeteria. Chloe and CJ were waiting for me. As soon as he saw me, CJ ran up and gave me a hug.

"Hey, bud," I said, hugging him back. "Hey, Chloe."

"Hey, Alex," she said as she came up and kissed me deeply.

"Ooh, getting lonely back home?"

"Very. When are you getting out?"

"They said I should be out and back home tomorrow."

"Thank Arceus. The wedding's on Thursday."

"Wedding?"

"Hanna and Jessie's. They didn't tell you?"

"Obviously not."

"Well, be glad I'm telling you now."

"Time's up, Alex!" The guard shouted.

"I got to go. I'll see you when I get home. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I got up and was escorted back to my cell, where I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Alex! We're going to be late!" Chloe shouted from downstairs.<p>

"I'm coming down, now," I shouted back. "Are Vincent and Sydney ready yet?" No answer. I forgot that the elevator will let in sound, but traps it in. The elevator doors opened and I stepped out into the foyer. "How do I look?" I asked.

"Fine, whatever. We have to go now," Chloe said in a frantic. "CJ out in the car waiting for us. C'mon!" She dragged me to the car and we drove off to the park.

* * *

><p>After a couple of hours, vows were exchanged and we neared the end of the ceremony.<p>

"Do you, Jessie Englund, take Hanna here to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The minister asked.

"I do."

"And do you, Hanna Psych, take Jessie here to be your lawfully wedded…wife?"

"I do."

"By the power given to me by Arceus himself, I now pronounce you-" He was cut short by someone.

"I got something to say!" I turned around and saw a Blaziken clutching onto a shotgun.

"Mike?! Is that a KSG?" Hanna asked. He pumped it.

"Yup. And it'll go right through you and your new wife."

"B-but you're dead! I watched you die!"

"Now it's my turn!" Hanna stood in front of Jessie, in hopes of protecting her. Mike fired, sending the slug through both of their torsos. Panic and fear erupted from the crowd.

"Chloe, get CJ and take him to the car!" I shouted. She picked up our son and made a break for it.

"Not so fast, baby!" Mike aimed right at her and pulled the trigger.

"NO!" I screamed. I ran over to her body. They were both dead. "NO! CHLOE! CJ!" All of a sudden, I was thrown forward into their bodies.

"Nobody kills Mike and lives!" I let out my last dying breath.

And then I woke up.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. And also let me know your thoughts on a Pokemon University animation. Why was Alex in jail? Was Mike really back from the dead? Why do I write in a sick, twisted sort of way? Find out next time. blazingalex, out!<strong>


	7. Final Day

**Hello, blazingalex here. This is hopefully the FINAL part of the series. I try to end it, but you guys keep asking for more.**

**WARNING: Sexual themes may occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy.**

**MAY CONTAIN LEMONS! I don't know the true definition to it.**

* * *

><p>I woke up in a cold sweat.<p>

"Chloe!" I instinctively shouted. I was still in my cell.

"Calm down, Red," another inmate told me. "It was just a nightmare."

"Right, yeah," I agreed. "A nightmare." I got up and used my little toilet. "Hey, Flame. Today's the day we get out of here."

"Yeah, tell me about it." I heard shuffling coming from a few cells down. "Hey, guard! Can you let us out now?"

"Sure, what the hell," the guard replied. Flame's cell door opened up, freeing him. Then my cell opened.

"Do you guys need a ride?" The other guard asked.

"That would be nice," I answered. He escorted me to the parking lot, where a police car sat there, waiting. When I got in, I was finally face-to-face with Flame. "Dylan?"

"That's right," he said. "I'm Flame." The car took off.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, back on Thursday during your trial, we, the jury that is, turned in our decision saying you were not guilty. But Sasha had another piece of paper sitting at her side saying you WERE guilty."

"And you saw it, charged at her, and got restrained and arrested. I saw that."

"Yeah, and I was going to ask Josie to marry me that day."

"The Flareon from the university? Aw, man, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, she had no idea."

"Well, good luck with that, Dill." We drove for a couple of minutes or so before finally reaching my house.

"We're here, Alex," the driver told me.

"Thank you."

"This is your house?" Dylan asked. I turned to him slowly.

"No, I'm still robbing it." I answered with sarcasm. I got out of the car and they drove off, leaving me alone on my driveway. I took a deep breath, and started walking up to my home.

I reached out and tried to turn the knob. Locked.

"Damn," I whispered. I knocked.

"Who's there?" A voice asked.

"It's Alex."

"Alex who?"

"Open the door, Sydney."

"I don't get it.

"Open the fucking door!"

"Nah, I don't feel like it."

"C'mon, Sydney. I just got back from jail."

"I'm pretty sure you can-CJ? CJ, what are you doing?" All of a sudden, there were lots of giggling and laughing. When the door opened, Jessie stood there, CJ tickling the Sylveon in the background.

"Welcome home!" The Floatzel shouted. She gave me a hug.

"Um, hey, J-Jessie," I said, stunned by the sudden embrace. Chloe, Hanna, and Chyanne soon joined. I fell back onto the pavement, unable to withstand all the weight. CJ jumped into the pile.

"Let the guy breathe," Vincent told them. The girls climbed off of me, allowing me to stand back up.

"So, how was jail?" Hanna asked.

"It was as boring as taking a shit without your cell phone," I replied.

"Hey!" Chloe shouted. "Be careful around CJ."

"Oops, sorry."

"It's okay, Daddy," the little Riolu said. "Sydney told me everything about swear words."

"Just don't use them in public."

"Until I'm sixteen, I know."

"So," I said, asking everyone else. "What did I miss?"

"Well, you know about the wedding, you know that Olivia and Sasha are awaiting trial, and you know that we missed you," Chyanne answered.

"That's it?" They nodded. "Okay, well, I'm gonna go down for a swim. Anyone want to join?"

"I want to," CJ said. "But I can't."

"He has a play date with a girl," Jessie teased.

"Ooh, have fun," I told him, rubbing his head. "Anyone else?"

"I'll come," Chloe said.

"Same here," Hanna joined.

"So will I," Jessie volunteered.

"Cool. I'll see you girls down there." I walked into the elevator inside and went down.

I walked into the pool room and stripped down, tossing my clothes aside and jumping into the calm water. The girls came in a few minutes later, towels wrapped around them.

"Oh, good," Jessie said, noticing my pile of clothes. "We're dressed appropriately." All three of them unraveled their towels revealing their nude bodies. The only girl I saw naked was Chloe. But now, all three of them were standing there, exposing themselves. They climbed into the pool.

"You ready to have some fun?" Chloe asked me, sexily wading towards me. I gently pulled her in for a long, deep, passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>"…and that was how I ended the story." I closed the large book and scanned the audience. It had been thirteen years since those events took place. "Any questions?" I asked. About a few dozen hands and paw shot up. I pointed to one of the students. "You, the small Eevee."<p>

"So, what happened at Hanna and Jessie's wedding?" He asked.

"The wedding went well, actually. Um, they're still together, living in the house, and are considering adoption." I pointed to another student.

"Is this- was this based on a true story?" She asked.

"Uh, this IS a true story, sadly."

"Wait, so Taylor, Mike, all of that was true?"

"Yep."

"That's impossible!" A Jynx shouted. "You died twice! How are you not brain-dead?"

"From what I remember from Taylor, if you are dead for more than three minutes, I think it was, and then resuscitated, then you would be brain-dead." I saw a hand rise. "Yes?"

"What is your son up to these days?" The Sentret asked.

"Do you remember that Snivy I mentioned, the one in the park? Well, now she's a Servine and they're together." I pointed to another student.

"If all of this happened more that thirteen years ago, how were you able to remember it all?"

"I didn't remember all of it. I went back to that Psychic, the Alakazam, and asked her to bring me back my memories. Okay, I got time for one more question." I scanned the auditorium. There was only one paw up. "You, in the back."

"Will you write more?" I stood there, speechless. This student wanted more.

"You'll…just have to wait and see," I finally answered. "Thank you for having me here at Accumula High School." They all applauded and left the auditorium, finally happy that the school day was over. One of the administrators came up to me as I walked off stage.

"Thanks for taking the time out of your busy schedule to come here," The Ursaring said.

"Busy? I'm down here on vacation," I replied. "My family decided to take a week off, and since I was requested, we came here to your small town."

"Thank you, but did you have to be so explicit in your story?"

"Do you want me to go further in-depth?"

"No, no. No. You don't have to do that."

"Okay, well, I'm outta here. Got to get back to the hotel room before CJ trashes it." We shook hands and I left.

"I got back to the hotel before 3:30. CJ, now a Lucario going through a rebellious phase, was video chatting with Izzy, his girlfriend, while Chloe watched a cheesy movie on TV.

"Hey, Alex," Chloe said, getting up and kissing me. "How was it?"

"Long, tiring, and oddly entertaining," I answered.

"Any good questions?"

"There was one that got me thinking. I was asked if I was going to write more."

"And?"

"We'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

><p><strong>Finally. Finally, finally, finally, I can end this series (I hope). Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to Cyndaquil's Journey, or if you want me to continue this series. All of the students were representatives for you, the readers. I gave them questions to ask that I thought you would ask me. blazingalex, out!<strong>


End file.
